A Christmas to Remember
by Keeta Maxwell
Summary: Heero argues with Duo and then realizes what mistake he really made. 1x2!


I am usually a Gravitation writer but I kinda got pulled into the GW universe and decided to write a few more stories here. ^_^! I have a few stories already posted on a few sites….(Oh yeah, if you have ANY of my stories on your site PLEASE tell me. My AOL account got messed up and it deleted all my saved favorite places that I had. So I don't know where I am posted at!! I prolly haven't been able to send you the updated parts because of this problem!! ~_~ gomen)  
But like I was saying…. I have written MANY GW yaoi stories before, so this one just adds to that collection!! Here we go!  
  
~*A Christmas to Remember*~   
  
Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei sat on the couch with puzzled expressions on their faces. Well, for Heero and Trowa, a very small expression but still it was a face movement.   
"Anou… what is he doing?" Quatre asked questionably. Suddenly a blur of black with a long braid whizzed by. Quatre sweatdropped and brought his brows together.  
"It's Maxwell, there's no telling." Wufei responded and went back to reading his book.   
"And this goes here!! Oh! And here!!" Duo exclaimed. He ran back into his room and came out with more junk.  
"Duo!" Heero yelled suddenly which made Duo stop in his tracks.  
"Yeah?" He was breathing heavily.  
"Exactly what are you doing?" Heero asked him. Duo smiled.   
"Decorating for Christmas!" His smile grew very wide but faltered when no one showed any amount of interest. "You guys do know what Christmas is right?" He asked sitting down. Quatre looked at him.  
"Of course we do Duo." He answered. "Christmas is when you get presents and share the day with your family and friends." Quatre smiled.   
"Exactly so why are you guys not helping?" Duo asked with a smile. "We don't even have a tree and Christmas is tomorrow!"   
"We don't need a tree." Heero said. "It's just a bunch of retarded traditions full of candy, presents and lights." He said with a disgusted voice. Duo jumped up at him.   
"That's not what Christmas is!" He protested with an evil tone.  
"Then exactly what is there besides a fat man and some flying donkeys?" Heero replied back sarcastically. Duo's face suddenly went red. He turned around and stormed off outside. "Baka." Heero muttered.  
"Heero, I think this time of the year means the most to Duo." Quatre said. "Do you think you could be a little bit nicer?" He asked. Heero glared at him and stomped out of the room. He walked upstairs and shut himself in his and Duo's shared room.  
"Well, there you have it, a daily ritual. Duo pisses Heero off, Heero pisses Duo off and they ignore each other until the next day." Wufei said. He stood up with his book. "If you need me, I will be in my room." With that Wufei disappeared upstairs.  
Quatre got very worried and sighed heavily.  
"I am going to go check on Duo." He said with a worried tone. Trowa nodded as Quatre stood up. "Could you please go reason with Heero?" Trowa raised his visible eyebrow.   
"Why me?" He asked. Quatre leaned down and put a hand on Trowa's knee to steady himself.   
"Because you're the only one besides Duo that Heero will listen to." Quatre said. He kissed Trowa gently on the mouth and walked outside. Trowa sighed and began walking toward Duo and Heero's room.  
*  
"Duo?" Quatre called out. He looked around the landscape when he was outside and stood there for a moment. The current house that they were at was one of Quatre's winter houses. It was a two story simple little cottage with 3 bedrooms, one bath, a living room, and a small kitchen. It sat on about 40 acres, had a small pond on the side, and a horse stable in the back which was now not occupied. It had snowed the night before and the forest on the land was covered in soft snow. The ground was also covered and was shimmering in the morning sun.  
"Duo?" Quatre called out a little louder this time. He began walking toward the stables.  
"Over here Quat." Duo answered. Quatre followed the voice and found Duo sitting beside the ice-over lake. Quatre sat down beside the Deathscythe pilot and looked at him with concerned eyes.   
"So will you tell me what's wrong?" He asked. Duo sighed and looked out into the horizon. "It's Heero isn't it?" Duo took in a deep breath, let it out heavily and laid back on the ground with his arms behind his head.  
"He just doesn't understand me." Duo said. Quatre nodded and remained silent. "He doesn't know how much this time of year actually means to me." Duo took in another deep breath and let it out. "He doesn't know about how this time of year was so special at the church for me…. and Father Maxwell." He looked at Quatre with wide eyes. "Sister Helen too! She would always cook us the best dinner that she could afford. It wasn't much but it was more than what we usually got. Her food was so awesome." Duo stopped and stared up at the sky.  
"You miss them don't you?" Quatre asked when Duo went quiet. Duo sat back up next to Quatre and looked at his friend.  
"We were a family….ya know? We would do anything for each other." He paused for a minute before throwing a stick on to the frozen pond. "The tree was the most important thing. We always made little things to put on it. Nothing to extravagant or sumptuous…just right." Duo stopped.  
"That's why you wanted to get a tree." Quatre stated with understandment. Duo nodded. "Well come on!" He stood up and looked down at his friend. Duo blinked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Let's go get a tree! Who cared what Heero and the others think!" Quatre leaned down and grabbed Duo's hand. Duo looked at Quatre then back at the ground, then with a smile he allowed Quatre to pull him up.  
"Yeah!" Duo smiled and ran behind Quatre towards the cars.  
*  
Heero was busy typing on his computer when he heard a soft knock at the door. He didn't respond because he knew they would come in anyways.  
"Heero?" Trowa asked coming inside.   
"So Quatre sent you?" Heero asked without stopping his typing. Trowa walked around next to Heero and leaned against the wall.  
"He's worried." Trowa stated.  
"About Duo, not me." Heero deadpanned.  
"You act like you care." Trowa observed.   
"I don't" Came the reply. Trowa blinked at him.  
"Oh, I think you do. You just like denying it." Trowa walked over and shut the laptop lid. Heero luckily had quick reflexes and brought his fingers away.  
"What the hell is your problem Barton!?" Heero snapped at him.  
"You." Trowa answered. Heero glared at him but Trowa did not flinch nor move an inch.   
"Why." Heero said evenly.  
"Because you are a epitome of what every solider should be but you lack the most important thing!" Trowa raised his voice at him.  
"And what is that?" Heero asked.  
"Emotions!" Trowa snapped. "You have them but you don't show them! You are pushing everyone away and making everyone's life difficult! Especially Duo! Do you even consider him a friend?" He stopped and looked at Heero.  
"What kind of question is that! He's a baka!" Heero raised up out of the chair to get level with Trowa.  
"But a baka that miraculously still loves you! Even after you treat him horribly." Trowa stopped and turned his back to Heero. "Get your act together Heero. For the sake of Duo and yourself." Trowa left it at that and walked out of the room.   
Heero stood there speechless and motionless, shocked at Trowa and his comments. 'Loves me? Who could love me…'  
Heero finally snapped himself back and sat down in the chair. He got an idea and quickly opened his computer up.   
*  
"We're back!" Quatre announced as he and Duo struggled to get the tree inside the small door.   
"With a??" Wufei asked as he watched the two pilots.  
"A tree!" Duo smiled happily. Wufei snorted and walked out of the room. Quatre shrugged his shoulders and helped Duo bring the tree in.   
"Where are we going to put it?" Quatre asked. Duo looked around the small room.   
"There! Over by the fireplace!" Quatre nodded and they put the tree in the little area.   
"There! Looks good!" Quatre smiled at the little tree that adorned the room. "I like it." He looked at Duo. "But what are we going to decorate it with?" Duo stopped smiling.  
"I don't know…"   
"Here." Wufei interjected and shoved a box at them. "I found them upstairs in my closet.  
"Lights!" Duo laughed and hugged Wufei. "Thanks Wu-bear!"   
"Maxwell!" Wufei yelled and pushed the smiling braided boy off of him with a smile. Duo bounced back up and over to the tree with the lights. Quatre scooted over to Wufei.  
"You didn't find them did you?" Quatre asked quietly with a knowing smirk. Wufei sighed in defeat.  
"No, I bought them while you were out getting the tree." He confessed. Quatre smiled wider.  
"You're a good man Wufei." He said. Wufei snorted and walked back upstairs to his room. By that time Duo had already got about half the lights up.  
"Lookin' good eh?" Duo asked Quatre. Quatre nodded his head.  
"Need any help?" He asked Duo. Duo shook his head.   
"Nah! Go find something to use as decorations!" He brought the lights up a little bit and hooked them around a branch.  
"Okay!" Quatre walked out of the room and headed down to his and Trowa's room. He walked in and caught Trowa sitting on the windowsill reading a book. He walked over and sat behind Trowa.  
"What are you reading?" Quatre asked as he rested his head on Trowa's shoulder.   
"A book." Trowa answered with a smirk.  
"Well, duh." Quatre laughed. "What's it called?" Trowa closed the book and turned the cover to face Quatre.  
" 'Cool'. It's by some Japanese writer named Yuki Eiri." Trowa said.   
"Any good?" Quatre asked.   
"Yeah, supposedly it's dedicated to his lover Shindou Shuichi." Trowa said. Quatre nodded.   
"Did you talk to Heero?" Quatre asked as he wrapped his arms around Trowa's middle.  
"You could say that." He replied.   
"Why do you say that?" Quatre asked. Trowa turned around in Quatre's grip, picked up the little blond and placed him in his own lap. He ran his fingers through Quatre's golden locks and smelled the wonderful strawberry scent.  
"I asked him if he considered Duo a friend."   
"What did he say?" Quatre said. He loved the way Trowa's fingers felt in his hair.  
"He said he was an idiot, but I told him Duo was an idiot that still loved him." Trowa finished.  
"They really are clueless."   
*  
Heero had been researching for last few hours on Christmas. Now he was in full wonder of the whole thing.   
'No wonder the baka is so mad at me!' He told himself over and over.   
"What can I do though? What can I do to make it up to him? This can't be all that he got mad over…there has to be more." He thought out loud. Finally a thought struck him and he began searching for 'Maxwell Church'.   
Pictures began flying at him. Pictures of a nun and a priest with little children running around. The pictures were all in old newspapers after the Maxwell Massacre. Heero clicked a few more pictures until one caught him unexpectedly. It was a picture of the nun, the priest and a small child with a braid decorating a very small Christmas tree.   
"Oh…Duo…" Heero whispered. "Now I understand…"  
*  
When Quatre came back into the den he saw Duo sitting infront of the lighted up tree.  
"Sorry Duo, there really is nothing…" He stopped when Duo turned around with a smile.   
"It's cool Quat!" He jumped up and hugged the little pilot. "It is good just the way it is." Duo told him. Quatre smiled at him.   
"I'm glad Duo." He remembered something quickly and dashed upstairs. Duo blinked in confusion until Quatre showed up again.  
"I bought this from the tree guy when you and the woman were loading the tree. Here." Quatre handed Duo a bag. He eyed it and opened it.  
"Oh! Quat! It's perfect!" He took the angel tree topper out of the bag and hugged Quatre. "I don't know what to say." He told the small blond.   
Quatre pushed Duo away and looked at him in the eyes.   
"Just say you like it and I will be happy." He answered truthfully. Duo smiled and hugged Quatre again.  
"I love it!" He jumped away and carefully put it ontop of the tree. When he was done he stood back and stared at it.  
"Duo?" Quatre asked uncertain when he saw a tear fall from Duo's eye.  
"Now it's Christmas." Duo said in a soft voice. He turned around and looked at Quatre. "Thank you Quatre. You're the best friend a guy could ever ask for." He hugged Quatre again and then walked toward the stairs.  
"Going to bed?" Quatre asked him. Duo sighed.  
"Yeah, I am gonna take a shower and hit the hay." Duo answered him.  
"Alright…" Quatre said. "Oh and Duo?" Duo turned around at his name being called. "Merry Christmas." Quatre said with a smile.   
Duo smiled back and then continued upstairs.  
*  
When the door began opening Heero quickly saved his work and pictures and began to type again.   
Duo stared at Heero's back before retreating into the bathroom. When Heero heard the water turn on he quickly went back to reviewing his plans for the next morning. Tonight, though, he needed to go out and prepare.  
Without saying goodbye to Duo, he shut down his computer, grabbed his jacket, and headed out to town.  
"It's 7:00 on Christmas Eve…. I'm an idiot." Heero muttered to himself as he started up the car.  
*  
Duo emerged from the bathroom to find the bedroom empty.  
"Go figure." He mumbled as he quickly changed into warm clothes and hopped into bed. "Goodnight Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. Merry Christmas." He muttered as he closed his eyes and let sleep take over.  
*  
Outside the partially opened door Quatre sighed and closed the door quietly. Trowa wrapped his arms around his small lover.  
"Poor Duo. I wish I could have done more." Quatre told Trowa. Trowa squeezed him tighter.  
"You did what you could with the time you were given. Come on, let's go to bed." Trowa told him. Quatre took one last look at the door.  
"Yeah. Lets."   
*  
The next morning when Duo woke up he sat up, stretched with a yawn.  
"It's Christmas." He looked over at Heero's bed and noticed it was unoccupied. "Feh, go figure, even on Christmas he doesn't sleep in." With another yawn he pushed the covers aside and swung his legs over the side onto cold floor. He yelped and quickly pulled a pair of sweatpants on and some shoes.  
"Might as well get some breakfast." He told himself. He quickly undid and rebraided his hair before leaving the room.  
When he arrived down at the bottom of the stairs his eyes went wide as saucers. He fell back but luckily the stairs caught him so he was in a sitting position.   
The whole den was done up in decorations. A porcelain nativity scene was placed on the fire place mantle with candle around it. The door had tensile draped around it, the windows had wreaths hanging in them and to make it all work, and the tree had many decorations on it.  
"W-What's all this?" Duo choked out. Duo thought that no one was in the room until Heero came out from around the corner that was where the kitchen was.  
"Merry Christmas Duo." Heero said. Duo blinked at him with tears.  
"Heero…you did all of this?" Duo asked. Heero nodded.  
"Last night while you were asleep. Here." He handed Duo a box. Duo took it with shaky hands and began opening it. He gasped when he saw the contents.  
Inside was the picture of Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, and Duo that Heero had gotten off the Internet. It was in a dark green frame.  
"Heero…how did you? Oh my God…" He let the tears fall freely. Seeing this Heero rushed over to Duo, laid the present on the floor, then took the braided boy in his arms.   
"I found it last night while I was doing some research on Christmas. I thought maybe you would like it." Heero stated. Duo began crying louder this time. "Shhh…Duo…" Heero told him. "I'm sorry I made you mad yesterday. I am so sorry. I had no idea." He told Duo.  
"Heero…" Duo looked up at Heero with tear stained eyes. Heero brought one of his hands up and wiped some tears away.   
"Duo, I really am sorry." He told Duo. A few more tears fell from Duo's violet eyes.   
"It's okay. This makes up for everything Heero." Duo told him. Heero smiled at Duo. "Wow, a smile from Heero Yuy, I feel so loved." Duo joked.   
"You should." Heero told him. Duo's eyes widened.  
"What?" Duo asked. Heero brought Duo back to him and held him harder this time.   
"Ai Shiteru Duo Maxwell. Ai Shiteru Zutto." He told him. Duo brought his head back and smiled at Heero.  
"Oh Heero, I love you too. Thank you so much." He leaned foreword and brushed his lips against Heero's.   
"Merry Christmas Duo." Heero told him.  
"Merry Christmas Heero. Arigato." Duo said as he pressed his lips back at Heero's.   
*  
From the top of the stairs three pairs of eyes watched the interactions going on below.  
"Well finally." Wufei said with a smirk. Quatre smiled.   
"Yeah I agree." He said. Trowa sighed and put his hands in his pockets.  
"Well, come on…who's ready for some breakfast?" He asked. Quatre and Wufei smiled at him and followed him down the stairs.  
The rest of the day was filled with happiness and laughter. Duo gave everyone presents that he had bought for them during the year. For Wufei he bought him a new katana made out of pure metal with a silver finish. The blade was black ebony with a silver dragon embroidered in it. For Quatre Duo bought him all of Beethoven's collection CD's with a portable CD player. For Trowa he bought him all of Yuki Eiri's collection and a few books by Anne McCaffery. Heero was harder to pick out. Duo finally decided on a new shirt that was black silk button up, and a new computer game.  
"I thought you might need a break from all those damn mission reports!" Duo told him. Heero smirked at him.  
"Thank you Duo." He told him.  
"Yes thank you." Everyone echoed to him. Duo smiled.   
"No problem…. next year…I propose a Christmas Party where we all get drunk off of out butts!"  
"Duo!" They yelled in unison.  
"Just kidding!"   
  
~*The End*~  
  
Oh! Do you like! I hope you did! Took me 3 hours to write! The end is kinda blah but hey it's midnight and I'm sleepy!  
Yuki Eiri is a character from Gravitation and he actually is a writer in the series. Shindou Shuichi is his lover who is the lead singer of Bad Luck. I recommend the series for all you yaoi fans. There are only 13 episodes with 2 Ova's. It's pretty good. It is one of my favorite animes besides VP Miyu, GW, and Inuyasha. ^_^! Well Goodnight and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
